The Wizard's Lantern
by Theta 'Krypto' Nigma
Summary: Harry Potter is walking around Privet Drive in his summer before 5th year when he discovers the dying Abin Sur and becomes a Green Lantern. Harry/Luna. Update coming soon, however if someone is interested in adopted this story I might think about it.
1. Harry Potter, Green Lantern

**Disclaimer: 'Sorry, you're talking to the wrong person.'**

**A/N: This idea has been buzzing around in my head for ages so I finally decided to write it. My Harry Stark series will still be my main focus and my Luna Lovegood series is on temporary hiatus. **

**Chapter 1: Lanterns Light**

**By Darth Krypton the LUNAtic**

"It's not fair."

14 ( nearly 15) year old Harry Potter was in a bad mood. Why? Voldemort. That one word just about summed the problem up. The man who had killed his parents was back, the public didn't believe him, Dumbledore was keeping things form him, Ron and Hermione were following him like little puppets, and Sirius wasn't able to get an interesting letter passed the manipulative old man.

Harry kicked a can as he walked. His life had taken a down-hill turn since the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament and had kept going down.

Harry knew in his heart that he was the only one in existence capable of finishing Voldemort. He had never felt so alone.

The young wizard had walked the neighbourhood when he looked into the sky and noticed a blaze of light flying across the sky. It was green. Not the cold green of the killing curse but a warm sort of green that seemed to comfort him.

As he was musing Harry saw the light descend and crash into the ground far away. And he ran.

…..

Harry didn't know how long he had been running or why, but he just knew that he needed to reach the source of that light.

An hour later Harry collapsed in front of a crater. In the centre of that crater was a man, or what looked like a man. Despite the fact he was obviously dying the creature turned towards him.

"Hello, I have been waiting for you Harry Potter."

Harry was shocked the man ( close enough) knew his name. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I," said the green vested man, "am Abin Sur, guardian of space sector 2814."

Harry was shocked. He knew that he shouldn't be due to his knowledge of the magical world but he was shocked. The man was an alien. And not just an alien but some sort of _protector_.

Harry finally spoke again: "Why have you been waiting for me?" 

"Because," said Abin Sur, "I am dying, and someone needs to carry on my role."

He tried to bend and Harry ran over to help him. Finally he stood up and took off the green ring on his right hand.

"You, Harry Potter, have been chosen as a man without fear. Take this ring and fulfill your role as a Green Lantern."

Harry stared at the ring that had been handed to him. It glowed in his hand. He then watched in horror as Abin Sur collapsed and murmured "Good Luck" before taking his last breath and disappearing.

Harry stood for quite some time before he finally slipped on the ring. As Harry slipped on the ring he heard words in his read when he unconsciously repeated it.

**In Brightest Day**

**In Blackest Night**

**No Evil Shall Escape My Sight**

**Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might**

**Beware My Power**

**Green Lantern's Light**

Harry felt a great swirl of power as he stood standing in the same uniform Abin had been wearing.

"This is a bit conspicuous, isn't it," Harry said to himself. Another flash of green light later and Harry stood standing in close that fit him with a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a green jacket.

At that moment he heard a voice in his head. "_You will be transported to the training facility in two hours."_

"I best get going," Harry fought. He ran blazing back to Privet Drive.

…..

Back at Privet Drive the Dursleys were fuming. Dudley had been home for half an hour while that Potter boy was still not back yet. Just as they were planning a punishment Harry came tearing through the door.

"BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!"

Harry just shrugged. "I'm leaving now Uncle and you'll never have to see me again."

Vernon Dursleys expression changed completely. "Well, I'll help you with your bags then."

Harry nooded his thanks and did most of the work as he and his uncle dragged the rest of his bags out the door.

Just as his uncle was muttering "no more funny business" the sky lit up with green light.

"What the devil is going on!" yelled Vernon as a great booming light yelled. "HARRY POTTER, WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERNS!"

"Well that's weird," said Harry as he disappeared leaving a raving lunatic (Vernon) behind.

…

**A/N: I know it's short but it's just the introduction. And before any Green Lantern fans criticise me, this isn't DC Comics style this is DK (as in Darth Krypton) FanFiction style. Next chapter of Harry Stark is coming soon.**


	2. Oa

**Disclaimer: NO!**

**A/N: I no barely anything about the green lanterns so I'm mostly making stuff up. This is not the DC Universe but my universe. Characters who are dead might be alive, heroes might be villains, and visa versa **

**Chapter 2: Oa**

**By Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow**

Harry collapsed. He had just travelled an unprecedented galactic distance in a matter of seconds.

As soon as Harry managed to pull himself to his feet he dropped again. It became very clear to him at that moment that he was very far from Earth.

(Here is one of my major changes to GL Canon).

Harry turned at the sound of a voice: "Welcome Harry Potter. I am Hal Jordan, Leader of the Green Lanterns."

…

Back on Earth several things had happened.

1.)At least two of the instruments in Albus Dumbledore's office had blown up

2.)A meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was called

3.)Sirius Black had felt a force greater then Earth itself telling him his godson was now safer then he had ever been

Sirius smiled to himself as he entered the bottom floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't know how or why, but despite what everyone else seemed to think his godson was safe.

Sirius walked into the meeting place for the order and sat down while the rest of the buildings residents went into panic mode.

"ORDER, ORDER!" The voice of Albus Dumbledore was not the sweet grandfatherly voice it so often was. At this moment in emitted power and a slight twinge of anger. Even Sirius sat up in his chair.

"It is my sad duty to inform you that Harry Potter has completely disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive.

Pandemonium was instant chairs were knocked over by the less experienced and more panicky members while the more seasoned members (mostly Aurors) began to discuss plans to track Potter down.

Albus Dumbledore however was more interested in the reactions of one individual. Sirius Black was smoking a pipe while grinning at the reactions of the rest of the order.

"Sirius," the group grew silent as Dumbledore spoke. "What do you think of this matter?"

"Well, it is my personal opinion that you keeping him completely in the dark has finally made him decide to get a bit self-dependant and leave that hell hole he is forced to call home and go where he will."

"You don't seem worried about him," suggested the headmaster.

"I'm not. I don't think you'll believe me but some otherworldly force has assured me he is safer then he has ever been at Privet Drive or Hogwarts. Or even with James and Lily before the war started."

"Preposterous," this coming from McGonagall. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

"Is it," said Sirius, standing up now. "Every year that Harry has been in Hogwarts something horrible has happened. First year, Lord Voldemort tries to steal the Philosophers Stone. Second year, the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Third, Dementors. Fourth, Triwizard Tournament. What is it going to be this year? Are you going to bring some Ministry spy in as the new DADA Teacher?"

"Eer," Dumbledore decided to wait until next week before telling his Order that Fudge had forced him to make a ministry spy the new DADA Teacher."

"We shall continue this discussion next week."

The rest of the group filed out as Sirius and Dumbledore stayed behind.

"Sirius, perhaps you should write a letter to young Harry."

"Oh, I will Albus," he said. "But I will not be informing you about what Harry says."

Sirius escorted Albus from the house and slammed the door onto that crooked nose.

…

Hal Jordan had just finished giving Harry a tour of the Green Lantern facility on Oa.

"I am very sorry to hear about Abin Sur. He was a powerful Lantern and a good friend. But now Harry Potter, are you ready to begin training to become a Green Lantern."

Harry had already made up his mind. "I am ready sir, but I'm not entirely sure what being a Green Lantern entails."

"Fair enough," spoke the Leader of the Lanterns. "We guard our particular sectors of space from any major threats. So..yes. You can use the powers you gain here to assist you in defeating Voldemort."

Harry gawked. These guys knew everything.

Let's begin shall we.

….

"Harry James Potter. Although your training is not entirely complete will you accept the chance to continue your training on your home planet of Earth with the help of Hal Jordan, Leader of the Lanterns."

"Yes Sir."

Every weekend Harry would be transported back to Oa for his training while during the week he could spend time with his friends.

"Then accept your training uniform and speak the Green Lanterns Oath to be officially inducted into our group.

"In Brightest Day

In Blackest Night

No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might

Beware My Power

Green Lantern's Light"

Harry grinned before the cheering trainees. He knew that his parents would be proud of him.

…..

**A/N: Next week Harry meets Luna and makes friends with some of his fellow trainees.**


	3. The Final Death of Mrs Black

**Disclaimer: If you put me at gun/wand/repulsor/guy about to throw up/anything I would still not give a real disclaimer.**

**A/N: To answer a review Harry's fellow trainees will NOT be Harry Potter characters but young aliens I pull out of the top of my hat.**

**Chapter 3: New Allies, Old Enemies**

**By Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow**

For the past three weeks, Harry had been jumping between a small military facility on Earth and the massive facility on Oa.

"Come on Harry. I've got a training exercise for you back on Earth."

"I'll be right there Sir," said Harry as he cleared his place at the small table.

"You are SO Lucky," remarked Glemin, one of Harry's fellow Junior Green Lanterns. "You've got the greatest Lantern in all of universal history as your personal trainer."

"Harry's luck is just that bad," laughed Sen, another Junior. "He has the toughest training out of all of us."

"I'll see you guys later," called Harry as he ran after his teacher.

Harry finally caught up to Hal just as they reached the teleporter.

"Aren't we going into the simulator Sir?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, we'll be doing a bit of real life training today," he answered. "And call me Hal. Sir makes me feel nearly as old as I am."

…

Harry and Hal arrived in London, Earth just in time to hear a man screaming.

"Let go of my wife you bastard!" shouted the man as laughter mingled with a woman's scream.

Harry looked down at the street below to see what was happening. He jumped back.

"Death Eaters!"

Hal turned to Harry. "My student, this will be your first real test in combat. I will be on hand to prevent any accidents but for the most part I will observe. Begin when you are ready."

Harry nodded as he used his ring to fly into a corner hidden from the Death Eaters.

As one of the Death Eaters walked towards the man with his wand Harry knocked him out with a well placed blast from his ring.

The other turned to try and see who had cast the 'spell' but was soon taken by another well placed blast.

A third Death Eater turned tail and ran before he to fell just as he prepared to apparate away.

The couple turned to thank the hero who had saved them but discovered nothing but empty shadows.

…

"Excellent Harry." Hal was congratulating Harry back at the training facility.

"Not only did you take the enemy down quickly and efficiently but you also did not reveal your presence. You are following the choice to keep your identity hidden better than I ever did."

Harry grinned with pride. "Thanks Si…I mean Hal."

"Come on," said Hal. "I think it's time Dumbledore's Order stopped panicking."

….

"SILENCE!`` Dumbledore`s voice was high and angry.

``As I was saying, a mysterious force has been assisting us in the end of the Death Eaters terror.``

Everyone turned as they heard Sirius snort. "What do you mean assist. All we`ve been doing is guarding this one little thing Voldemort is after while this guy takes out the scum that we haven`t even managed to convince the public exists."

Dumbledore was interrupted from replying when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Blacks portrait began screaming.

"Oh," said Sirius. ``I forgot to mention that Harry replied and I sent him a note with the address to this house that only he could read.``

There was a flurry of movement as people rushed towards the door. However Sirius got there first (after closing his mothers portrait) and opened the door to greet his godson.

Sirius was nearly knocked over as Harry hugged him enthusiastically.

"It's good to see you again Sirius."

"Come on Harry,`` Sirius said. "Let me show you around."

Harry ignored the shouts of greetings from his friends and followed Sirius upstairs to see his room.

….

``So Harry, what`s it like.`` In his reply Harry had explained all about the Green Lanterns and Sirius wanted to learn as muck as possible.

``It``s fantastic Sirius!`` exclaimed Harry. ``I`ve made a bunch of new friends, am really doing well with these new powers, and I finally think I know where I belong in the universe.``

Sirius grinned. ``You`re parents would be proud of you.``

``I know,`` said Harry, grinning back.

The two stopped there chat as the heard a knocking at the door.

Sirius opened the door to reveal a sickly smiling Molly Weasley. ``Harry, dear. Dinner is ready downstairs and I think Dumbledore wants to speak with you.``

She stopped her smiling for a second the glare at Sirius before heading back downstairs.

"Well, although I would prefer to not be in the presence of Dumbledore right now we do need to eat."

Harry followed Sirius downstairs, noticing the house-elf Sirius had told him about while on the way, and entered the kitchen downstairs.

"HARRY!" Everyone in the room practically attacked him as he came downstairs asking numerous questions.

"Well," said Harry. "If you all must know I ran away from those bloody awful relatives of mine and found a place to stay for a while. And I'm also out of my depression last year."

Most of the people in the room accepted that this was all they were going to learn, but Mrs. Weasley continued to bug Harry with questions about his health, as Dumbledore tried to look into Harry`s mind.

What Albus found shocked him. Rather then Harry`s memories flying around him all he saw was a hazy green mist. "Stranger," Albus whirled at the sound of the booming voice. `This mind is not yours, be gone.

Dumbledore nearly fell out of his chair as his mind was pushed back into his own head. Something had definitely changed about Harry Potter.

…

It was late at night when Harry came downstairs wearing his GL Ring and ripped the curtains away from the portrait of the deceased Mrs. Black, intent on ridding the house of one of the pests Mrs. Weasley had missed.

She was about to scream but stopped as Harry held up the glowing green ring. "Silence!" Harry whispered.

Harry walked back and forth in front of the painting while speaking. "You have plagued my honourable godfather even after death but that ends today." Harry pointed his ring at the portrait and a small ball of green light hit the portrait.

Harry went back to his room as Mrs. Black laughed at the boy's foolishness. She suddenly stopped laughing and began to scream as her portrait burst into flames.

Mrs. Black was no more.

…

**A)N: Sorry guys, Luna next chapter.**


	4. Luna

**Disclaimer: If you want to here my disclaimer, go to a parallel reality.**

**A/N: This is where I introduce Luna.**

**Chapter 4: New Year**

**By Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow**

Everyone in the house came rushing down the stairs at the sound of the hysterical screams of Mrs. Black.

Sirius was the first person downstairs and the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs he began whooping with joy for at the bottom of the staircase laid the horribly charred frame that had once held to portrait of Mrs. Black.

The second person to reach the bottom of the staircase was a very tired looking Harry Potter. "Sirius, what's all the cheering about? Whoa!"

Harry both looked and sounded completely shocked as he jumped away from the broken frame. "Sirius, wasn't that your mothers portrait?"

Sirius looked up at his godson and gave his signature wolfish grin. "It was Harry; you better get to bed seeing as you're leaving for Hogwarts."

Harry grinned all the way upstairs as everyone else in the household stared bemused as Sirius danced around his mothers final remains.

….

The rush for the train was the same as it would have been in a simpler plain of reality with one minor difference: Harry was completely prepared.

As his oldest (but not particularly good) friends rushed around to find all of their belongings that had somehow spread across their rooms Harry was saying goodbye to Sirius away from prying eyes.

"Keep up with your...eer...training Harry and before you leave..." He pulled out a badly wrapped package. "In case you want to keep in contact with me. Just don't open it yet, I doubt others would approve. Now are you sure I can't come as Snuffles to see you off?"

Harry hugged his godfather one last time and headed out the door of Grimmauld Place with the Weasley family and Hermione for his 5th year at Hogwarts.

…..

As Mrs. Weasley gave her final goodbyes Harry managed to slink onto the train without anybody noticing. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shortly joined him.

"Where did you go mate?" asked Ron. "Mom wanted to say goodbye to you."

"I already said goodbye to your mom. Let's go find a cabin."

"Oh, we completely forgot to tell you," said Hermione. "Me and Ron both got Prefect this year so we'll be in the Prefect Cabin for part of the trip." She had a concerned look on her face as she said all this.

"Brilliant," said Harry. "Congratulations."

Harry was surprised to see Ron and Hermione put shocked faces on. "Are you sure Harry? I thought you'd want the position."

Harry actually laughed at this. "You thought I wanted to run after trouble making students? I'm planning on talking to the Twins about some pranking opportunities for this year."

"Oh, well see you later I guess," Hermione said looking slightly confused.

As Harry and Ginny searched for a cabin they ran into Neville. Giving one glance at him Harry decided to be a much better friend to Neville this year. "Hi Neville, are you looking for a cabin?"

Neville nodded as Ginny pointed out a near empty cabin. "Let's sit in this one."

Neville shook his head. "Loony Lovegood is sitting in there." Ginny laughed and continued walking to the cabin. "Luna's nice," she said. "She won't bite."

Harry stopped dead. Where had he heard the name Lovegood before.

His mind went back to one of the personal briefings he had received from Hal Jordan:

_This is important information Harry so listen up. There is a man on Earth named Xenophilius Lovegood and he knows everything about everything. He writes a wizard tabloid named the Quibbler that has information on dozens of top secret organizations (GL included) as well as well hidden creatures living on the planet. Don't be afraid of him. He and any of his associates will keep your secrets and he could probably be a useful ally._

With this information in mind Harry entered the cabin of Luna Lovegood.

…

As Harry entered the cabin Ginny introduced him: "Luna, this is Harry Potter."

Luna's head popped up from behind the Quibbler. "Nice to…Ohh!"

Harry watched as Luna gave a performance similar to other people he had met. She gaped in shock and stared at a particular part of his person. However it wasn't his scar she was gaping at but the GL Ring on his right hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Harry and shook her hand while making a show of winking at her and getting his ring to stare her right in the face. "Where can I get a subscription to the Quibbler?"

All other occupants of the room were shocked. Neville and Ginny only because Harry was getting a subscription to the Quibbler but Luna for 3 reasons. One, someone was talking to her in a friendly manner; two, Harry Potter wanted a subscription; and three, there was a real life Green Lantern in her cabin.

"I'll talk to my Dad," Luna managed to say after a minute of spluttering. Ginny burst out laughing. She had never seen her friend act like this before. Luna was acting like some massive hero had walked in which confused Ginny. Luna hadn't reacted to the name but what she had seen.

A while later the snack cart showed up and Harry bought about half the things on it for his travelling companions, a while after that Ron and Hermione showed up.

"I think you were right Harry," Ron said as he dumped himself on an empty seat. "I'm not looking forward to this year."

"Oh Ron, I found it very interesting," stated Hermione, "What **are** you reading Harry."

"The Quibbler," Harry stated flatly.

"I've heard it's rubbish," said Hermione. "Printing stuff about imaginary creatures."

"My father's the editor," said Luna.

"Oh," said Hermione, completely taken back. "Well, there is some interesting stuff in their."

The rest of the train ride continued in silence.

…..

As the mismatched group reached the carriages, Harry noticed the winged beasts pulling the carriages and nearly fell over in shock.

"I can see them too," said Luna. "I'll explain later."

The group got into the carriage without incident as it headed towards the school.

…..

As the feast finished Harry was called over to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you immediately."

Harry shrugged and followed the head of Gryffindor House to the Headmasters office.

As they entered the room, Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit. "Lemon Drop Harry?"

Harry believed that the candy had been laced with some kind of potion but accepted it anyway.

"Now Harry, what did you do during the summer holidays?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry considered telling Dumbledore nothing at all but instead decided to say: "I found my destiny Headmaster. May I go now?"

Dumbledore was shocked by the answer but allowed Harry to leave the room while pondering 'What kind of man has Harry become?'

…..

**A/N: Please Review until you break your hands my dear fans.**


	5. Dark Forces

**Disclaimer: Is what I am doing legal.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I would be looking over all my reviews and replying to them individually. R+R! Spot the Star Wars joke.**

**Chapter 5: Dark Forces**

**By Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow**

Hidden deep within the English countryside a self-titled Dark Lord sat brooding over his yet unsuccessful plans as he waited for news from who he believed to be his most loyal follower.

Severus Snape walked into the small 'throne room' to bring his news to the Dark Lord.

"Severus," spoke the shadowy figure. "What news of the Potter boy do you have for me this morning?"

Severus did his best to not looking into the hideous face of Lord Voldemort as he gave his report.

"My Lord, Potter is becoming more foolish by the second, he is far too reliant on his many stuttering friends," replied Snape, telling the Dark Lord exactly what they wanted to here.

"Good good, all is proceeding as I have foreseen." He began to cackle evilly before abruptly turning towards Snape.

"Severus, does Dumbledore's Order know anything about this."

Voldemort threw a copy of the daily prophet at Snape's feet. He picked it up and discovered it to be the headline from the day the mysterious vigilante had arrived in London.

"The great Albus Dumbledore is just as baffled by this mysterious new appearance as you seem to be my Lord. I would suggest caution around this vigilante, he could be an enemy or a potential alley."

Voldemort mulled this over in his mind before wordlessly dismissing Severus Snape to return to Hogwarts.

…..

**A/N: This is so short it's not even funny, but I needed to break my writers block plus I wanted to write a scene with one of my favourite characters-Snape!**


	6. Lunacy, Magic Or a lack there of, and

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty much out of jokes.**

**A/N: Finally continuing this! BTW the Dumbledore of my fic is less concerned with facts other than that of school interest, and Harry now doubts his friends only because he has made some far better ones.**

**Chapter 5: LUNAcy, Magic (Or a lack there of) and Umbi!**

**By Theta Sigma of Parallex **

Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the first Hogwarts High Inquisitor was not happy at all.

Umbitch….eeer Umbridge had attempted to kill the Ministry's greatest pest, Harry Potter, by sending a couple of Dementors after him. The plan worked perfectly on paper but the plan fell apart when it came to the attention of the Dementors that Harry was not in Surrey, let alone Privet Drive.

Potter continued to vex Umbridge as he arrived at Hogwarts. When she had given her 'wonderful' speech she had noticed that although one of Potter's friends had listened rather attentively to the whole thing Potter couldn't have been less in her speech if You-Know-Who had burst into the room at that very moment.

Something would have to be done, and quickly at that.

…

After a quick Lantern training exercise in the grounds Harry was back in the Great Hall bright and early. As his friends waved him over to the Gryffindor Table Harry turned and instead began walking towards the Ravenclaw Table.

He ignored the troubled stares his friends were giving him and instead sat down next to Luna Lovegood.

"You promised me you would explain the things pulling the carriages," Harry said.

Actually, Harry already knew all the information anyone would want to know on the Thestrals pulling the school carriages (and a bit more besides) and was only using this as an opportunity to speak with Luna. He had been troubled by his friends' stares on the train and so had opted to speak to her later but now he was prepared.

"Come now Harry," said Luna turning towards him. "I know for a fact that as an apprentice Green Lantern you know everything you could possibly need to know about Thestrals-and more besides-and that you are only using that as reason to converse with me."

Harry's jaw literally dropped as he quickly checked his mental shields were still up. He was obviously dealing with someone of above human intelligence.

"Perhaps we should talk in greater detail later," Harry said. "For now would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

Luna nodded and Harry led her to the Gryffindor Table to the shock of many of the other students.

They both sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Mate why are you bringing LuAHH!" Noting that Ron was about to make a stupid comment both Hermione and Harry (and possibly Luna due to the amused grin on her face) had kicked him.

Harry enjoyed a rather interesting conversation with Luna about the Quibbler while Hermione plastered on a fake smile as Ron rolled around on the ground grinding in pain.

Harry was not looking forward to his first DADA Lesson but he was looking forward even less to the confrontation with his friends he could sense was coming.

Sure enough when Harry had departed the Great Hall and said goodbye to Luna (with the promise of conversation later) Hermione and the still wincing Ron barred his way.

"Harry," began Hermione. "We know how you must feel about what happened last year."

"Not to mention all those horrible articles the Prophet has been posting," added Ron.

Before the two could continue, Harry held up his hands. "Listen guys, someone I was quite friendly with died and that will always sadden me but Cedric didn't tell me to fall into a pit of sadness forever." This caused gobsmacked faces to appear on the faces of his two oldest friends. "As for what the prophet says," Harry continued, "I don't give a damn what that paper says. I don't even read it anymore!"

With that, he began walking up the staircase and when Hermione and Ron failed to follow them he ran back, grabbed their arms, and began dragging them along.

…

As the 5th year DADA class finally sat down Umbitch…hang on…now wait, that's correct. As I was saying Umbitch entered the classroom and Harry had the most peculiar feeling.

Harry felt at that moment that he was standing within the presence of an evil that was greater than Voldemort and that was only out-eviled by the nemesis of his universal counterpart Harry Stark.

Nothing he'd actually have to fight, Harry realized, but it was still quite shocking that this was a government official.

As class began Umbitch told of how she was here to rid Hogwarts of nasty lies of You-Know-Who's return. She then went on to give the worst OWL-Year lesson plan ever.

Throughout all this Harry felt a constant strain on his self-control. Harry noticed that Hermione was preparing to begin a massive debate with the teacher. Harry tried to stop her but he was unsuccessful.

"Excuse me Professor but are you saying that we will not actually be learning spells."

"Such things are dangerous," replied Umbitch. Why-?"

This line of conversation went on for several minutes as more and more people joined into the argument. Harry also noticed that several people had begun to expectantly look at him as if waiting for him to join in.

"Professor," Harry finally spoke up (after raising his hand of course). "I understand that we will not be allowed to use spells within this classroom but no school rule states that we cannot get together and practice these spells ourselves within a permitted time?"

Harry asked it like a question but the way he said it left no room for an argument.

"Eeer, yes," Umbitch finally managed to choke out just as the class ended.

Harry got up and once more dragged Hermione and Ron from the classroom.

….

The day from that point on went quite well, despite what had occurred within the DADA Classroom.

Several times Harry had to tell his two friends why he had not just screamed at Umbitch. That only would have caused trouble and that was that.

Finally the day ended and as quietly as possible Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room and went off to meet with Luna.

"Ring," he spoke to his Green Lantern Ring. "Locate Luna Lovegood."

The Ring quickly replied by beginning to drag him towards a wall on the Seventh Floor Corridor.

This confused Harry. Why had his Ring, one of the most advanced things in the universe, led him into a wall?

"Ring, what-?" Harry was about to ask his Ring what it was doing when it replied. "There is a trans-dimensional portal here protected by some sort of magical field. Access is simple but unidentifiable."

"Hmm," Harry thought to himself. "I wish I could get into this room." Harry repeated this thought as he walked back and forth in front of the wall. He finally stopped and turned to tackle the problem only to discover he had wished the entrance into existence.

Fascinated by this use of advanced magic, Harry stepped through the finely polished oak doors and found himself in a massive (impossibly massive due to its proportion with the castle) and comfortably bright room. The walls were covered with posters of various superheroes and alien creatures featured in the scarily accurate yet well ignored Quibbler Magazine. Across the room was a polished oak table covered in papers and two fluffy chairs, one of which currently contained Luna.

"I was getting a bit worried you weren't going to come," she said with a pleasant smile as Harry sat in the chair opposite her.

"Luna, I need to speak to you about your father-" Harry began but was cut off by Luna.

"Harry, I'm my father's daughter. I can tell you want to speak to me about something more than just my father."

Once again Luna was absolutely correct. Not only did Harry find Luna to be a someone he would most definitely choose as a best friend Harry had found himself attracted to her. In fact, if he wasn't sure about his obligations as a hero (Green Lantern or not) and the fact that these obligations could put Luna in danger he would act on those feelings right now.

"That is true Luna," Harry said after a while. "I was just wondering, if your half-fae is he full fae?"

Harry had finally managed to surprise Luna.

"Don't worry," Harry said quickly as Luna opened your mouth to speak. "I'll never tell anyone, not even my superiors in the Green Lantern Corps about it."

Luna breathed easy. "So, what do you want to know," she asked after a while.

"I just want to confirm that you or your fathers knowledge will be a threat to the secrets of the Green Lantern Corps," said Harry.

"You won't have to worry about that," Luna replied. "We only put articles in the paper that give little to no information, except for the info we believe the public needs to know. If one of your GL friends could contact him I'm sure my father could give you lots of interesting Intel."

She paused a moment before saying, "My father is fully human, it was my mother who was Fae."

Harry smiled upon hearing this tidbit of information. It meant she trusted him.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," Harry said before leaving the room for a yet more important meeting.

…

"What's the matter sir," said Harry as he came into the middle of the forest following a distress signal.

The signal had been coming from the Leader of the GL, Hal Jordan. Normally Hal was a friendly but responsible leader who was quick to laugh. Right now however, his face was set in a grim frown.

"Harry, I need every Green Lantern I can get," he said. "This is one hell of an emergency."

….

**A/N: I wonder what's going on. Wait, no I don't. I ALREADY KNOW! REVIEW!**


	7. Parallax

**Disclaimer: Why do we even need to write these? Are the authors of the ideas I'm bothering from really so heartless they would sue me for providing free entertainment!**

**(Reply to Tangential: Let me set a few things straight; first, you are what I would define as a flamer. A flamer is some stupid git who posts pointless reviews that merely criticize the author. If you don't like the story then don't read it!**

**Before you start shouting at me for being rude let me point out that your review is anonymous. There is a reason this site gives us the ability to delete such reviews.**

**Second of all, I noticed that you called the ideas for a fae Luna and an all knowing Luna overused clichés. Luna is NOT all knowing in this fic and those two **_**overused **_**clichés are something I have only encountered once each, despite having read literally hundreds of fics.**

**Finally, I will finish of my message to you by talking about the piece of your review that annoyed you the most. You say that due to the fact Harry is capable of understanding Umbridge's motives and be capable of side-stepping her moves means that he is all knowing. THAT IS FANTASTIC! If what you say is true then I am all-knowing too, since I am also capable of foreseeing such motives!**

**On a more serious note, consider your review deleted.)**

**A/N: I know this is going to sound stupid but just forget the friends Harry made among the recruits never existed. Eventually I'll edit my earlier chapters and when thinking about what to change I decided I wasn't going to expand on those characters anyway. Sorry! **

**Now for another one of my major alterations to the Lantern universe (sorry comic fans!). Meet my version of…**

**Chapter 7: Parallax**

**By Theta Sigma of Amity**

Harry and Hal had arrived on Oa a few moments previously and were currently heading towards the chamber of the Guardians.

The Guardians were the ones responsible for the creation of the Green Lanterns. They were immortal beings who had traversed the universe many times over and seen the evil that lurked within.

Massing together extreme power they had created the GL Rings so that people capable of great will-power could defend the universe. Many years ago they had sensed a great evil rising somewhere within the universes centre and had gone alone to confront it, leaving the most powerful GL-Hal Jordan-in charge. They never returned.

Now, the home of the Guardians was being used as a meeting place for the Lanterns in times of great peril. Clearly, thought Harry, the situation is not good.

As Harry sat with his fellow Lanterns, Hal moved to the front of the room to speak to the assembled hero's.

"My fellow Lanterns," he spoke. "Parallax has escaped."

This announcement was met with horror from most of the assembled Lanterns and confusion from most of the recruits, Harry included.

"For those of you who don't know," Hal shouted over the pandemonium, immediately quieting the room.

"Thank you," he continued. "For those of you who don't know there are several other realities in existence alongside our own. In one of these alternate realities there exists a polar opposite of the GL's; the Dark Lanterns. They are led by an alternative version of myself who calls himself Parallax."

"One year ago Parallax managed to jump to this reality and capture me. He then took my place and shattered the Green Lantern Corps. However, the earthly hero War Lock freed me from Parallax. With his help, I was able to gather a force of GL's and imprison Parallax on Oa. In the battle Earth's population became aware of our existence but they have opted to ignore us."

By the look on Hal's face Harry could tell that this Parallax was on powerful enemy. "Luckily," added Hal, "we only encountered him and not the rest of the Dark Lanterns."

"**I GUESS IT'S TIME YOU MEET THEM THEN!"**

With this sudden and cold declaration, the room began to shake. Supports began to collapse, the ceiling began to fall in itself, and a beam of near-black green energy was blasting through.

Finally the roof collapsed completely. Floating above the ruins of the building was a massive host of dark creatures. The few Dark Lanterns who represented normal people looked like mere shadows of the true people. There were also many other creatures and Harry swore he saw a Dementor among the ranks.

From the group came the being that was clearly Parallax. He looked like a shadowy reflection of Hal Jordan except while Hal wore the classic GL uniform Parallax wore a caped and well-decorated version of the costume, clearly displaying his status. On his chest was the symbol of the Dark Lanterns, a symbol that appeared to be a mixture of all the Lantern symbols, but all of these symbols had become in some way distorted.

The Dark Lanterns were not powered by will power or fear but rather grief and the feeling of hopelessness.

Suddenly the fight began as the GL's took off and brought their power against that of the DL's. Harry was in the midst of the battle but he was not doing well. The assault came from all sides, and despite the fact the GL's had greater numbers it was clear that the Dark Lanterns were going to take the day.

Then Harry spotted the Dementor-esque creature and came up with a brilliant idea.

Pulling out his wand Harry managed to pull feelings of hope and will power into himself. The tip of his wand glowed white as his entire right-hand glowed green.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

From Harry's wand burst forth a bright-green animal, but it was not Harry's regular patronus but instead was some unrecognisable beast.

It mattered not what it was however because it was doing what it was meant to do. The DL's were suddenly being thrown back by this unusual and ghostly beast that wore a GL symbol on its head. Harry had managed to combine the powers of magic, willpower, and hope to create a defence that perfectly opposed the power of the Dark Lanterns.

However, the battle was not yet over. Parallax, identifying the cause of the damage began slamming through the ranks of both sides before knocking Harry back to ground level.

Harry slammed through the rubble of the Guardians Temple and hit the ground hard. Before Harry could even get back on his feet Parallax came down fast and punched Harry in the gut, sending him flying. A second later Parallax was back, his fists moving so fast that they blurred, and made loud cracks as they slammed into his chest.

For about the fourth time in his rather short existence Harry considered the possibility that he was about to die. He had been through many dangers in his years of magical education but none of these came even close to what he was facing right now.

_This dude could tear through Voldie in seconds, _Harry thought. _I'm not going to make it..._

As Harry lost consciousness, he saw a green light approaching fast...

...

As Parallax prepared to end Harry's life a deadly ball of Lantern energy suddenly slammed into his side, sending him flying.

Hal quickly landed next to Harry to check on his life-signs. A quick check confirmed that Harry was not dead but severely injured.

Above him the Dark Lantern Corps-despite their current superiority-suddenly began to retreat, leaving the planet of Oa far behind.

Even then, the battle continued, for while the rest of the GL's were busy pursuing their dark opposite's rubble began to move as Parallax emerged, ready to continue his battle.

"A new favourite student," remarked Parallax as he watched Hal kneeling over Harry. Hal spun around, quick as a flash (not THE Flash) and faced his nemesis.

The two ran and jumped at each other, fists drawn back, glowing with the deadly power of the respective power rings. The two made contact at the same time, causing them both to be thrown back. Hal managed to land on his feet, skidding back, while Parallax turned his fall into flight and landed with a blast of energy, sending rubble flying.

Hal ran for Parallax, throwing up a shield shortly to block any impacts from the rubble. He slammed into Parallax with all the force he could muster and, gripping his opposite as he went, flew full speed above the planet Oa. He then span back around and threw a punch at Parallax that sent him barrelling down to the surface.

When Hal landed back on the planet Oa Parallax had disappeared.

…

Harry awoke within one of the many medical on the planet Oa.

"Oh crap!" he yelled as he sprang up, much to the displeasure of the Doctor standing next to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter," cried the Doctor wearing the tweed jacket, ''but you are still not ready to go gallivanting around in some stupid battle. I need to go now.''

As Harry looked he discovered that the last sentence had been addressed to Hal, who was in the room.

''Yes Doctor, you can go,'' he sighed.

''Thank you,'' the man replied before running off while shouting the name 'Amy' over and over again.

''What's his problem,'' asked Harry as he saw the man run.

''He hates violence of any kind," replied Hal. ''Oh, and before you ask you've been out for two days. Nevertheless, do not worry, nobody knows that your gone thanks to a little double we had ready.''

…

Back at Hogwarts, the double was eating next to Ron and Hermione. The double looked just like Harry-except for the fact that it glowed green, had pointed ears, occasionally glided, and spoke in rather robotic terms.

''_This food elicits a satisfactory response from my food receptors,'' _said the Faux-Harry.

"Is something wrong with Harry," asked Hermione as she watched th double push food up its nose.

"I'm sure it's nothing," replied Ron.

…

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I found that last bit quite amusing. Also, see if you can see the blatantly obvious cameo from the main character of one of my favourite TV shows.**


	8. Army of Allies

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing it, I'm just not doing it. I'm sorry Rowling but after reading so many epic HP Fics that point out the MASSIVE plot-holes in your series I no longer enjoy your books. At all. (Although the movies and fics are still very enjoyable).**

**A/N: I am SO sorry. But here it is, another update.**

**Chapter 8: Army of Allies**

**By Theta 'Krypto' Nigma**

Relieved to finally be out of yet another hospital bed (how many has he been in?), Harry was eating breakfast back in the warm and familiar Great Hall of Hogwarts. Luna, Harry's steadily closer friend, was sitting to his right while Ron and Hermione sat across from him, still looking at him oddly after there experience with his 'perfect double'.

"Harry, are you alright," asked Hermione, using what little of the logic she had used in first year remained.

"Fine, why do you ask," replied Harry, shovelling some bacon into his mouth.

"It's just that your different from yesterday," stated Hermione as she leaned in closely, as if looking for some minor difference. "I can't figure out what's changed."

Luna could hold herself no longer and promptly burst out laughing before falling onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

As she pulled herself back into her seat Harry stared at her incredulously, obviously wondering what had been so funny.

"I'll explain later," she whispered just as Dumbledore marched into the Great Hall and straight up to the Golden Quartet.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so suddenly my dear boy but I need you to come with me immediately," declared Dumbledore rather quickly.

Glancing at his friends Harry sped off after Dumbledore, making sure he had his ring on as he walked. Harry didn't think he had to worry about Dumbledore but Hal always said one could never be too careful…

As he pursued the aged Headmaster Harry walked by a couple of 6th year Ravenclaw boys laughing together.

"…she's absolutely nuts, she is. Looney aught to be locked u…."

The boy did not expect the fist that slammed him into the wall, nor the hand that lifted him by the scruff of his neck off his feet.

Harry glared at the boy, his green eyes flaring. "Shut. Up," he growled.

The boy held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok man, I won't say anything like that ever again."

Harry set the boy back down and ran off after the Headmaster, neither of them noticing the smile from the blonde hiding behind a statue, nor the green glow that had surrounded Harry's fist.

…

Harry finally caught up to the Headmaster as they reached his office.

"There you are Harry," said the Headmaster as Harry ran up next to him. "Let me just give the password and we can begin."

"Green Lantern," muttered the Headmaster, and the staircase revealed itself. At these words, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin until the Headmaster reached into his pocket and revealed the true meaning of the password.

"They're these delicious new mint gummies," said Dumbledore as he held out a packet of the candies. "Here, try one."

"Eeer, thank you Headmaster," said Harry as he took one of the candies while trying to hide his sigh of relief.

Dumbledore ascended the staircase with Harry following close behind. The door to his office opened to reveal a horrid sight.

"There you are Dumbledore," greeted Professor Umbridge. "I need to speak to you about…oh good, Mr. Potter is here as well."

The Headmaster gave an audible sigh. "What is it now Ms. Umbridge."

"I am merely here to tell you that Mr. Potter has not attended any of my classes," she snapped.

"Classes?" Harry asked, clearly surprised. "I thought we were still reading that dull and incredibly inaccurate book. If you're going to teach something I would be happy to attend."

"You see Headmaster," screeched Umbridge. "This is the disrespect I have been receiving from so many of my students and I will not…"

"Yes, yes," replied the Headmaster in a clearly disinterested tone. "Wait in your office and I will come to speak with you momentarily. Right now I have some important business to attend to."

Umbridge angrily stormed out of the office, closing the door behind her and the Headmaster gave off a rather audible sigh of relief.

"Now then Harry, please sit down," Dumbledore said, taking his own seat.

Harry sat down, wondering (and worrying) about what the Headmaster could possibly want.

"Harry," he began. "I have given this much thought and, with the holidays fast approaching, I have decided that tonight next week you shall be attending a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Why sir?" asked a puzzled Harry. Despite his newly found skills of observation and logic he had no idea what the Headmaster had planned for him.

"There are some things I have neglected to tell you these past four years and I think it is time I told you the full story," replied Dumbledore with that trademark twinkle in his eye. "Now run along, your friends will be waiting for you."

Harry understood he had been dismissed and quickly left the office, while Dumbledore began to muse upon more important things, like what a mint gum candy would taste like fused magically together with one of his Sherbet Lemons.

…

As a minor explosion was heard from the Headmasters office, miles away another meeting was occurring.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE HOME OF LORD VOLDEMORT!" This cry came from a creature so feared by the wizarding populace that the very utterance of his name brought forth screams of terror, a creature who was once considered by many to be immortal, a creature who could be dispatched in about half a second by most of the heroes of other published stories or even by one of my semi-competent fans wielding a loaded pistol(1). Lord Voldemort.

"You are Tom Marvolo Riddle?" inquired the voice of the one who had ripped through the wards of Riddle Manor.

"You dare!" growled Voldemort in rage. "You dare to mock the name of Lord Voldemort!"

"Lord," laughed the voice. "Lord of what? Even if you controlled these 'wizards' it would be nothing to gloat about. This sub-species is remarkably weaker then the ordinary humans over who you claim superiority."

At this point Voldemort was seething with anger. Not only did the being question the power of Lord Voldemort it dared to claim that mere muggles were stronger then he.

Attempting a façade of calm power Voldemort walked slowly towards the being, as if it were not worth his time. "What am I Lord of you ask? I am the Lord of Darkness."

Before the supposed 'Lord of Darkness' could blink he laid burning on the ground, only barely alive, his whole body aching with pain.

"Let me show you what darkness really looks like," cried the voice. And out of the Shadows came a real nightmare. A being who looked almost human but whose eyes held a darkness that contained all the creatures of death and pain. Parallax.(2)

At that moment dozens of Death Eaters began pouring into the room, ready to defend there master.

"Take another step and you'll be worshipping ashes."

All the Death Eaters instantly stopped, unsure of what to do.

Now free of distractions Parallax turned back towards his crippled enemy and frowned. None of these fools could stand in battle against even a single Lantern. But that was unimportant, he didn't need them to destroy his enemies. No, there purpose would be much different.

"What do you know about Harry Potter," he asked. Despite himself, Voldemort began to laugh.

…

"WHAT?" shouted Harry.

A week had passed since his meeting with the Headmaster and whatever Harry had expected to here during the Order meeting, it had not been this.

"We would like you to become an honorary member of the Order of the Phoenix," replied Dumbledore. "As you would not be a full member you would not have to take part in all of the regular duties but would still be privy to our information and welcome to attend any of our meetings."

Harry was absolutely gobsmacked. This was brilliant. Not only had he gained the full trust of the Order, but he would be able to learn where Voldie was hiding. He could take out Tom before anyone else realized what had happened.

"Thank-you Headmaster," smiled Harry. Looking around the room Harry spotted Sirius grinning back at him.

"Welcome to the Order Harry," he said, clapping Harry on the back. "You've earned it more than I have."

"Now Harry," spoke up Dumbledore. "There is something I must tell you and I must ask only those whom you trust completely must ever know of this secret. Before you were born…"

He was interrupted as Severus Snape stomped sadly into the room.

"Dumbledore, I have terrible news," he said. "Voldemort has gained a powerful ally.

…

**A/N: OH-NO! Bad guys.**

**Honestly, you could.**

**In walks a real villain.**


End file.
